For example, for soothers or pacifiers, also known as dummies or comforters, the calming effect on infants and young children is based on satisfying the sucking reflex. Meanwhile, adding any substances or foodstuffs to or into the pacifier has become unpopular for health reasons. Thus, the calming effect of a conventional pacifier is limited merely to sucking on a latex or silicone body, which is preferably shaped to fit the mouth and jaw and is further preferably formed with a thickening or connected to a shield or ring to prevent swallowing.
A further drawback, in particular if the pacifier is used for too long, is that the jaw geometry may be deformed and/or the tooth layout may become malpositioned (open bite). Tongue malposition and resulting speech errors are also possible. Persistent mouthbreathing also increases the risk of tooth decay and coughs and sneezes. Timely weaning which is gentle and fair to the child is thus important, but sometimes this is not particularly easy.
A further possible drawback is that the materials from which conventional pacifiers are sometimes manufactured can give off bisphenol A (BPA). This substance is suspected to be detrimental to health and genetically harmful, and, based on a further study, to be a possible cause of obesity in the population.